parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Target Rangers
This is Inspired by the Episode of Power Rangers Zeo Target Rangers Transcript Darma (V.O.): Target Rangers At Acmetropolis Tyler and His Friends Were at Acme Academy Learning from there Teacher Captian Police *Captian Police: Alright class Captain Police noticing Pacman from Pixels *Adaigo: WOW! *Captain Police: THIS IS THE PACMAN FROM THE MOVIE PIXELS!!!!!!! *Tyler Klause: Amazing Good *Minako Aino: I Didin't Know he was big *Captain Police destroys Pacman from Pixels *Captain Police: That was funny *Captian Police Draws on the Holo Chalkboard *Captian Police: And he was destroyed by pirates *Captain Police telling the class the rules *Captain Police: First Rule; NO BRINGING CGI ALIEN MOVIES WITHOUT PERMISION!!! *All: Yes Captian Police! *Captian Police: Good, Second Rule; BRING ANIMAL THEMED MOVIES TO CLASS WHEN MOVIE TIME!, Third Rule; BRING SUPERHERO MOVIES TO CLASS WHEN MOVIE TIME! *Tyler Klause: Understood Captian Police *Captain Police: Good. Meanwhile at Dark Oak's Lair Dark Oak: SHINNOK! Shinnok: Yes My Master? Dark Oak: CREATE THE EVIL VERSIONS OF THE BANANA SPLITS LIKE FROM THE MOVIE ONLY FUSE THEM TOGETHER! Shinnok: Yes Master Shinnok creates the Evil Versions of the Banana Splits Shinnok: Yes and Now for Phase Two Fusion Shinnok Fuses The Evil Versions of the Banana Splits Together to Make one Monster Shinnok: DONE! Dark Oak: I CALL IT KILLER BANANATRON! Killer Bananatron: Dark Oak. Dark Oak: These Are You're Targets Dark Oak Shows the Holograms of The Speed Justice Rangers Dark Oak: You're going to kidnap all of the kids to the Banana Splits Show and Then Destroy the Speed Rangers! Killer Bananatron: Yes Master! Killer Bananatron Teleports to the Stage of the Banana Splits Show Killer Bananatron kidnaps Peppa Pig and her friends Killer Bananatron Teleports to Dark Oak's Lair Dark Oak: YOU'VE GOT THE KIDS?!?! Killer Bananatron: Yes and Peppa Pig and Her Friends Too Dark Oak: Ok There' Not the Kids But They'll Do. Shinnok: Put them in the monster creation chamber Killer Bananatron: Yes my Master Shinnok Puts the Kids and Peppa and Her Friends in the Monster Chamber Shinnok Presses the Monster Transformation Button Turning the Kids Peppa Pig and Peppa's Friends into Monsters Flaretron: Im Fired IN! Balltron: Time for a Roll Omegatron: Time for Fasting Fast Speedtron: Try to Keep Up Pigtron: Oink!, Time to Get Stinky! Dark Oak: Go My Monsters Go and Destroy the Rangers! All: Yes Our Master The Monsters Teleport to Earth to Destroy the Speed Ranger Tyler Klause: What happened to the kids, Captain Police? Captian Police: They've Been Turned into Monsters by Dark Oak Benjamin Cooper: Let's go turn them back to normal Tyler Klause: Right Fang Klause: IT'S MORPHIN TIME! All of them Jumped Into The Air and Morphed Instantly All (V.O.): Let's Race! Flaretron: Rangers! Red Speed Ranger: WITH THE SPEED OF SPEED, Power Ranger RED! Black Wild Ranger: WITH THE SPEED OF WILD, Power Ranger BLACK! Blue Formula Ranger: WITH THE SPEED OF FORMULA, Power Ranger BLUE! Green Technic Ranger: WITH THE GENIUS OF TECHNIC, Power Ranger GREEN! White DeadHeat Ranger: WITH THE SPEED OF DEADHEAT, Power Ranger WHITE! All: WE ARRIVE TO THE SCENE IN JUSTICE!!!! Red Speed Ranger: Power Rangers...... All: SPEED JUSTICE! Balltron: Up for a Game of Soccer Rangers?! Balltron Teleports the Rangers to the Soccer Dimension for a Soccer Game Red Speed Ranger: Where Are We? Killer Bananatron: You're In the Soccer Dimension Killer Bananatron: Now Here's How We'll Play Red Speed Ranger: If I Win the Kids Change Back Killer Banatron: But If The Monsters Win You Go Back Home Forever Green Technic Ranger: Let's Do This! Announcer: Soccer Game, Begin! Green Technic Ranger kicks the soccer ball pass to the goalie then the goalie missed The Goalie: I'm really, really, really, really, really tired of this! Blue Formula Ranger: We Need a Plan Huddle Up!, Evreybody. Blue Formula Ranger and the Other Rangers Huddled Up and Listened to His Plan Blue Formula Ranger: Tyler You Go left and Kick the Ball to Me Red Speed Ranger: Got It Blue Formula Ranger: Fang You Kick the Ball to Maddie Black Wild Ranger: Got It Blue Formula Ranger: Benjamin You Kick the Ball to Maddie Green Technic Ranger: Gotcha Blue Formula Ranger: And Maddie, When Benjamin Gives the Ball to You You Kick the Ball into the Goal with You're Deadheat Kick and Keep You're Deadheat Super Speed to Get Pass the Other Monsters. White Deadheat Ranger: Done Deal Other Monsters runs to the goal Red Speed Ranger Kicks the Ball to the Blue Formula Ranger But the Firetron Shows up by the Blue Formula Ranger Blue Formula Ranger: BENJAMIN! Blue Formula Ranger Kicks the Ball to the Green Technic Ranger Green Technic Ranger: Thanks Adagio But Pigtron Gets Passed the Green Technic Ranger Pigtron: Nice Try Brat! Green Technic Ranger: Heads Up Fang! Green Technic Ranger Kicked the Ball to Black Wild Ranger Black Wild Ranger: Now's My Chance But Cavemantron Blocks Black Wild Ranger Black Wild Ranger: Over to You Maddie Black Wild Ranger Kicks the Ball to White Deadheat Ranger White Deadheat Ranger: Thanks Fang Firetron: Monsters She's Getting to the Goal Tower Formation! The Monsters Formed a High Goal Tower to Block the White Deadheat Ranger White DeadHeat Ranger kicks the soccer ball in the net and scores Announcer: GOAL!!!!!! AND THE WINNERS ARE THE POWER RANGERS SPEED JUSTICE! Red Speed Ranger: WE WON!!!! The Soccer Dimension Closes and The Rangers are Back on Earth and the Kids are Back to Normal Captian Police: Great Work Rangers. Dark Oak: YOU FAILED ME KILLER BANANATRON!!! Killer Bananatron: So I Guess this means no promotion? Dark Oak: Nope. BOBY TRAP! Dark Oak activates the trap hole vortex Killer Bananatron: NOT AGIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! Dark Oak: BYE-BYE!!!! Shinnok: YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF US POWER RANGERS YOU WILL PAY! Dark Oak and Shinnok Laugh Credits * Leo Howard as Tyler Klause * Ryan Potter as Fang Klause * Patricia Ja Lee as Maddie Klause * Tyler Posey as Adagio * Josh Keaton as the Voice of Adagio * Stephen Lunsford as Benjamin Cooper * Ben Diskin as the Voice of Benjamin Cooper * Mike Pollock as the Voice of Captian Police * Crispin Freeman as the Voice of Dark Oak * Troy Baker as the Voice of Shinnok * David Van Horn as Flaretron * Ezra Weisz as Omegatron * Neil Kaplain as Balltron * Richard Epcar, Derek Stephen Prince, and Bob Papenbrook as Killer Bananatron * Will Etes as The Goalie Gallery MV5BMjE0Mzg4MjExMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTM5Nzk3NjE@. V1 UX214 CR0,0,214,317 AL .jpg KRDr-Drivespeed.png Ryan-Potter.jpg KRDr-Drivewild.png Patricia-ja-lee.jpg KRDr-Drivedeadheat.png Scottmccall1.jpg KRDr-Driveformula.png Kittaylor.png KRDr-Drivetechnic.png MV5BMjEyNDgyNjE4OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTI4ODM2MQ@@ V1 .jpg Captain Police.png Dark Oak Speed Justice.jpg Shinnok RENDER PNG.png Next Episode *5. For Moaning Out Loud *3. The Shooting Virus Category:Vinnytovar Category:Tdk 0403